Change
by tortallanrider
Summary: All change is not growth, as all movement is not forward. – Ellen Glasgow --- An exploration of Jonathan's first year as king, and his evolving relationship with his Champion.
1. Chapter 1

_An exploration of Jonathan's first year as King of Tortall, and the evolution of his relationship with his King's Champion._

* * *

Over the past several months, life had become very uncertain. Even more uncertain than it had been before. Constants were now in flux, and everyone's roles were shifting. She always knew things would change – they had to. It was part of life. Change was inevitable, hard as it may be.

Normally, she didn't mind change. Many of the recent changes had been good – a few bad, but most for the better. They were all happy. Happy was good, especially for them, and after all that had happened. Happiness was infinitely preferable to the somberness of the past year or more.

But this was one change she remained unsure about. One constant she wished would change… or did she? It had to change – they both knew it. And they were going to allow it. Probably. No, definitely. They had to. It was for the best. But some part of her would always love him, and some part of him would always love her… she hoped. But what they did about it… that was the true test.

* * *

**Author's Note:** hello, all. I haven't written fan fiction in years. I have to go back and reread the books, so this will probably take me awhile to finish. And it's just a grand experiment, so we'll see where it goes. Let me know what you think! Love, Erin/tortallanrider


	2. Chapter 2

_Please._

All she wanted was one look. Just one. Why wouldn't he look at her? What had she done this time? Or was it just him being coy? He wasn't very good at playing coy. Every time he tried, that smile would play at the corners of his mouth until his face exploded with light.

His head turned, and she subtly tried to get his attention. His eyes met hers and she read one word in them: _wait._ He was making her wait. Of course he was. Maybe she deserved it, just a little. But that didn't make her any more patient. Finally, she excused herself from the conversation she hadn't been participating in and strode over to stand at his elbow. He glanced back at her briefly. She touched his arm gently, flashing a saccharine smile at the other man, who backed away with a deep nod. She looked up at him, and his eyes danced.

"Yes, my dear?"

-----------

**Author's Note:** right now, I'm just kind of playing around a bit. The real story will start soon enough, I promise. Like I said, I have some rereading to do. So this is a half-assed update.


	3. Chapter 3

He awoke with a start, shivering from the sweat coating his body. He blinked furiously, trying to gain an awareness of his surroundings. He heard the gentle breathing of another body, and relaxed slightly, but not enough. How could he lie here with her after a dream such as that one?

_A cold desert night, a warm bedroll, sweat-soaked red hair, the familiar feeling of her muscular body underneath his… the satisfied sigh, the warmth of her small body just enough to keep them both comfortable all night…_

These dreams had to stop. It was one thing to have them a year ago, it was quite another to have them now, when they were both engaged to be married, and would both be married before the end of the season. He edged closer to the beautiful woman lying in his bed and pressed his body against hers. She stirred slightly and settled in closer, making a pleasant noise. A smile touched his mouth as he slid his arm around her waist, kissing her shoulder blade.

They fit. There was no denying that. She may not have been the fiery redhead knight, but who was? Few stacked up against the Lioness, but she came close. Very close. And he loved her, he loved her and he lusted for her. But he lacked the comfort. Perhaps that would come with time. He hoped it would. He hoped the comfort would drive away the dreams of a distant time and place, an era that existed almost outside of their lives as they now knew them.

If there was ever a time to grow up and leave the past where it belonged, it was now.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I swear I'll get reading and really writing soon. I've forgotten how to write these characters, so I need to get back into their heads before I give you any real dialogue. Soon enough! In the meantime, I just put up a one-shot, and I have some old stories you can skim. I know I will!


	4. Chapter 4

**IT'S A SAD PICTURE, THE FINAL BLOW HITS YOU, SOMEBODY ELSE GETS WHAT YOU WANTED AGAIN**

Perhaps it was his profound growth. Yes, that must be it, Alanna decided as she sat across from the newly crowned Jonathan IV of Conté. Ever since she had returned from her travels, she had noticed the change in her friend. He was reserved, thoughtful… he always had been, but his teenage rashness had been replaced by a maturity she respected deeply. Not for the first time, she noted that he was born to rule.

"Thayet and I are getting married in a month," Jonathan said, putting his hand over hers and smiling. Alanna felt a pang in her heart, but quickly pushed it aside. _Just because he's kingly and handsome doesn't mean you're in love with him!_ Not for the first time, she wished her cat hadn't died. He would knock some sense into her.

"I think the whole _country_ is aware of that, Jon," Thayet teased, smiling back. Alanna couldn't help but smile too – they were so obviously in love. They reminded her of the late king and queen. She would be sure to mention that to Jonathan, though she might leave out that King Roald killed himself rather than live without his wife.

"He just likes saying it," said his best friend. Thayet laughed, and Jonathan shrugged. "Are you stalling because you're expecting someone else, or stalling because you don't want to talk about something?"

"I would never do that!" Jonathan sounded indignant, and the women eyed him. He gave a frustrated sigh. "The two of you will be the death of me, I can see it already."

"Oh, is that how you're going to die?" Alanna threw back sarcastically. During his Rite of the Voice, Jonathan had seen how he would die. He never talked about it, for the obvious reasons. When she said it, Alanna couldn't help but think, _if that's how he's going to die, he knew before our fight that he was going to marry Thayet._ She shoved the thought away, not wanting to relive past battles any more than she had to. She could simply look at the scars crisscrossing her body for that.

Before Jonathan could answer, the door opened. "Sorry," a familiar voice remarked. "I had some business to attend to." George dropped himself into the chair beside Alanna, smiling at her. "Hello, lass. What've I missed?"

"Nothing interesting," Thayet assured him. "Just these two bickering."

"You'd think they would have moved beyond their quarrels, wouldn't ye?" Over the past few months, George had worked very hard to conceal the accent that betrayed his upbringing. Every so often, a word or two would slip back in. Alanna found it endearing.

"And them attacking me," Jonathan said wearily. "We're going to have to keep them apart, George."

"That's all right." The former thief winked at his betrothed, who blushed and tried to hide behind her hair. "I've no problem with keeping her away." The friends smiled at each other.

"Can we get on with the meeting?" Alanna asked. "I promise not to antagonize you if you make it fast."

"We're going to Trebond for a few days," George explained, taking Alanna's hand in his own. Jon nodded. It was March, and everything was beginning to thaw. He knew she'd wanted to visit her home for a long time, to see Coram and Rispah again, having missed their wedding. She hadn't returned to Trebond since burying her brother. "We're leaving after this."

"We'll be brief, then," Thayet said. She looked squarely at Alanna. "I want you to be my lady of honor."

"_What_?" Alanna squeaked, nearly choking on her own spit. Jonathan and George looked at her, amused. She blushed and coughed. "I mean… what about Buri? You two have been friends far longer…"

Thayet held up a hand to stop her. "I've already talked it over with Buri. She is more than willing to sit and look on. In fact, I believe she even said it will be a nice break." Thayet smiled. "Besides, Alanna, without you…" she glanced over at Jonathan. "I wouldn't be here," she finished. "You probably saved my life. I owe you, and I consider you to be one of my closest friends. Isn't that enough of a reason?"

"I-" Alanna swallowed back tears. She had done more crying in the past two and a half years than she had in all eight years previously. _Maybe life was easier as a boy,_ she thought bitterly.

"Please?" Thayet asked, not quite pleading.

"Oh…" Alanna sighed. "All right." Thayet gave a little whoop of pleasure and hugged her friend. Alanna smiled, hugging back. If you'd told her two years ago that she'd been the lady of honor at Jonathan's wedding, she might have laughed at you.

"Now, George." Jonathan turned his blue eyes to the new baron. "I'm in need of a best man. Since Thayet has taken _one_ of my best friends…"

"Ye don't want _me_," George protested. "I've barely turned respectable."

"You're marrying one of the most respected women in the realm," Jon reminded him. "And you're well liked around the palace."

"I'm _common_," he argued.

"Not anymore," Jonathan reminded him. "We've been through this, George. I owe you a lot. You've taught me lessons I never would have learned otherwise."

"Would you want me even if Thayet wasn't takin' Alanna?" he wanted to know.

Jonathan glanced at Alanna, and then back at her husband-to-be. "Yes," he answered honestly. "It's one thing for me to have a female Champion – she's proved herself as a knight. But I might kill off some of the older nobles if she were my best man too." Alanna grinned. Part of her _liked_ making a stir. "So." Jonathan settled back in his chair, looking _quite_ kingly. "What do you say?"

* * *

_Having finished the series last night, I'm starting in on this again. Some of the timing is probably off. I get lost between the end of _Lioness Rampant_ and the beginning of _Wild Magic. _Let me know what you think. The song, by the way, is "Change" by Taylor Swift. I was listening to it when I came up with the idea of this story, so it's only appropriate. I may move to quotes about change at some point. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another.**_

Anatole France

The sun had just begun to break over the mountains when Alanna wrapped her fleece-lined jacket around her. Casting a brief glance at George's slumbering body, she crept silently from the room and headed for the small cemetery where her ancestors lay to rest. The Tortallan palace had catacombs for the deceased royalty; Trebond had a small cemetery. It was growing, as cemeteries must. But its newest occupant was far too young to be counted among the dead.

Before reaching her destination, Alanna paused at the graves of her mother and father. She touched her mother's headstone longingly. The lady of Trebond had died giving birth to the twins, so the knight had never known her mother. She wondered how her life would be different had she known Marinie. Would she be a knight, or would she have gone quietly to the convent like a good noble daughter? Would she have even contemplated knighthood, or was it her father's indifference that drove her to seek Coram's guidance? She even allowed herself to briefly consider whether she would have married Jonathan had she gone to the convent. If she were a lady, she would not be concerned with going on grand adventures. She would have been properly trained to marry nobility. _We'll never know,_ she told herself, moving on to Lord Alan's grave. She had known little about her father, even though he didn't die until she was fourteen. Alan never got over the death of his wife, and seemed to blame his children for it, preferring to spend more time with his scrolls than with the twins. Alanna thought all scholars must be like that, until she met the warm and friendly Sir Myles of Olau.

The redhead had never drawn that connection between her biological and adoptive fathers before. Both were knights, both scholars. But Myles was receptive to the outside world, even if it did drive him to drink, whereas her father had not left Trebond since his wife's pregnancy twenty years previously. He lived and died at the fief, brokenhearted for fourteen long years.

She didn't spend much time at his grave. She doubted her father would have approved of her actions, had he known. She suspected he might have tried to disown her, but she would never know that either. Part of her wanted to know what Lord Alan thought about his daughter's scandal, but a big part of her didn't. She had never sought her father's approval growing up. The men who had truly raised her approved, or had grown to. That was what really mattered.

Finally, she reached a new headstone. The stone was not weathered like the others. It was smooth, and still shone in the early morning sunlight. _Lord Thom of Trebond_, it read, along with his birth and death dates. _Master, brother, and son._ Alanna touched her fingertips to the stone and sank to her knees, not caring if the grass or mud stained her breeches. "Hello, Thom," she whispered, facing the stone head on. "I hope you're well." She traced the engraved words, feeling tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm doing just fine." One broke free and rolled down her cheek. "I'm marrying George soon. And I'm going to be in Jon and Thayet's wedding."

If Thom were alive, he would have known this. Even so, she never would have shared her feelings with him. They did not have that kind of relationship. They were close, but Thom's years in the City of the Gods had hardened him. He arrived in Corus an arrogant man who allowed himself to be tricked into bringing back a dangerous man, who ultimately killed him. Alanna wiped her tears angrily when Roger crossed her mind. _It isn't enough he killed the queen, and, by proxy, the king,_ she thought nastily, seeing his smiling face in her mind, _he had to kill my brother too. I hate him._ She knew it was a waste of energy, hating a man she had twice killed, but that did not stop her.

Sir Alanna of Trebond and Olau would hate Roger of Conté until the day she died.

"I wish you were here," she whispered to Thom honestly. "I miss you." The twins had been apart for eight years, and their letters were stilted as not to attract suspicion. She'd left so soon after her Ordeal that they spent almost no time together, and then he'd been so sickly… Alanna felt as if she had never really known the man her twin had grown to be. He knew about her – everyone knew about her. But he didn't know her as _Alanna_. The thought of that caused her chest to tighten, and the tears trickling down her face to turn into rivers. Burying her face in her hands, she allowed herself to cry in a way she had not cried in a long time.

Some time later, a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned, swollen eyes settling on George's smiling face. "You okay, lass?" he asked quietly, kneeling beside her.

She hesitated before nodding. "I am." She looked sadly at her brother's grave. "I miss him, George."

"I know ye do." He put his arm around her shoulders, gently pushing her head to rest on his shoulder. She wiped her eyes on his tunic. He kissed the top of her head. Alanna fingered the pregnancy charm at her throat, then moved her fingers to the ember she wore.

"I love you, George," she whispered, never removing her eyes from her brother's grave marker.

"I knew you do," he answered, a tear rolling down his own cheek. "I love ye too, Alanna."

* * *

_I suppose this has turned into a collection of almost one-shots all in the same time period: Jonathan's first year as king. I get bored with the same old thing over and over, I suppose. This chapter didn't really have anything to do with Jonathan, but I really wanted to write it. I've been thinking about it all day. I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I really enjoyed writing it. I love exploring this side of Alanna. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Because things are the way they are, things will not stay the way they are.**_

Bertolt Brecht

The sky was just beginning to turn pink when King Jonathan IV of Conté sat up suddenly in his bed, body coated in sweat, short of breath. He cast his blue eyes quickly around the room. Seeing no danger, he allowed his muscles to relax. _It's all right,_ he thought, slowly lying back down and looking up at the ceiling. _It was just a nightmare._ _Well,_ his eyes drifted to the lightening sky, _a dawn-mare._ In his twenty-three years, Jonathan had experienced more than most his age, even most nights. As a page, he had nearly died of the Sweating Sickness, at thirteen he'd fought and killed god-like beings, two years ago he'd become the Voice of the Tribes and seen his own death. In between, his own uncle had tried to kill his whole family, and his best friend had twice killed that same man. He couldn't complain his life had been uneventful, though he sometimes wished it had been.

This particular nightmare took him back to that place between life and death, the place he never hoped to see again, the place that only Alanna had experienced with him. She was Alan then, and no more than twelve, if he remembered correctly. None of the palace healers could save him, so she had to. It was then that Jonathan knew she was a girl, even if he didn't realize it at the time. She spoke to him in the voice he now heard every day – the voice of a full-grown woman. His own voice during that moment had been his adult voice as well. The memory of that sent shivers down his spine, and not just because of the crushing darkness and deathly wails of that place between life and death.

Knowing he couldn't go back to sleep after that, Jonathan swung his legs over the side of the bed and rose, dressing quietly. He pulled on soft tan breeches and a white shirt, tucking weapons here and there. He glanced in the mirror to brush his black hair and smooth the beard he'd begun to grow, more out of curiosity than anything else. With a nod, he strode out and made his way toward the stables. Because of the early hour, few people were about. Stefan, the hostler, looked surprised to see him.

"Yer Majesty." Jonathan nodded deeply as his friend bowed. The man knew better than to ask questions, so simply made himself scarce. Darkness stuck his large dark head out of his stall. Jonathan smiled and went over to his mount.

"Hello," he murmured, stroking the horse's velvety nose. "Care for an early morning ride?" Darkness nudged the king with his head, sending him back a few steps. Jonathan laughed quietly. "All right, all right." He kissed the horse's nose. Darkness had served him well for many years. _Thank you, George,_ he thought softly, beginning to groom his horse.

"What in Mithros' name do you think you're doing?" Jon poked his head out of the horse's stall to see a fully dressed, grumpy looking redheaded knight glaring at him.

"Good morning to you too, Alanna," he greeted dryly, hanging over the stall door. "What brings you down here so early in the morning."

She swore under her breath and muttered something unintelligible. "You know as well as I do that I've got this weird other sense when it comes to you." She glared at him. "The Black City, remember? I'm tired of you interrupting my sleep, Jonathan."

He smiled at her. "So go back to bed."

"I can't. You can't go riding alone, are you mad?"

"If I am, I must've caught it from you," he retorted. "And I can. Who's going to be out there this early?"

"You'd be surprised," the Lioness said, beginning to brush her own mare in the next stall. "Besides, it's my _job _to protect you now, remember?"

"I don't need protection for a sunrise ride," Jonathan argued.

"You're an idiot." Jonathan smiled. No one ever spoke to him like Alanna did when they were alone. Sometimes she's talk like this in front of their friends, but rarely. When they were alone, however, she never minced words with her friend. "That, or you're intentionally arguing with me, which is _not_ a good idea at this hour of the morning."

"What are you going to do, challenge me?"

"Maybe." A comfortable silence settled between them as they groomed their horses. Both Moonlight and Darkness had been sold to the friends by George, and served them well. There were plans to breed them together once they had more assurance that things had settled down. Alanna didn't want to be caught without Moonlight when she had to ride out to protect the king.

Soon, both horses were tacked. Both used variations on the saddles knights used when they rode into combat, only less showy. Neither wanted to be caught in a lesser saddle should they be attacked. Jon noted that Alanna didn't wear a sword around her waist. He suspected she, like him, had a few knives hidden on her person. Beyond that, though, both were Gifted and knew how to use magic to their advantage.

"Ready?" Alanna asked. Jon nodded. They mounted with the easy of accomplished riders and started off on a path they both knew well. The sky was now an attractive blend of pinks, oranges, and purples.

"Gods, it's early," she moaned, twisting in her saddle to work out the kinks of sleep. "Why are you up, anyway? You didn't get to bed until late." She knew because she'd been up with him, Raoul, Gary, George, Thayet, and Buri swapping stories. It was after two in the morning when they had all gone to bed, stomachs sore from laughter.

"Bad dream," he explained simply.

Alanna nodded empathetically. "We've faced far too many waking nightmares. What was it this time?"

"The Sweating Sickness," he answered, knowing he didn't need to explain further. Alanna shuddered. "You have nightmares about it too?"

She nodded. "I still have nightmares about Roger," she admitted. "Sometimes it feels like I'll never be rid of him."

Jonathan reached over to pat her leg. "He still makes me angry too, Alanna. Perhaps it's better that we never forget him."

She cast him a glance. "What, so we can learn how _not_ to ignore the signs of a brewing rebellion? Yes, I think that would be best. But, can we do it without remembering _him_?"

A smile played at the corners of his mouth. "We can certainly try." They sat in silence for a few moments. "How was your visit to Trebond?" Alanna had arrived home from her trip to Trebond two days before, but this was his first time alone with her since then. The previous night, he hadn't wanted to bring up anything painful in front of their friends.

Alanna paused before answering. "It was nice seeing Coram and Rispah," she said slowly. "I miss his advice. It's very strange being a knight without him." Jon smiled. "But he's happy, and so I'm happy for him." She paused again. "And…" she swallowed and Jonathan glanced over at her, seeing tears glinting in her violet eyes. "It's still hard, seeing Thom's grave. I want to think it's some grand joke, but it's not." She wiped at her eyes. "I think that's why I'll never forget Roger. How can you forget someone who took your brother from you?" Jonathan nodded somberly. He knew that Alanna hadn't gotten much time with her brother before he died. They'd had a few days together before she went off on her adventures, and then he'd been dying when she returned to Corus. "Are you excited to be married?"

"Yes." Jonathan smiled when Thayet crossed his mind. "Are you?"

"Yes." He saw her smile matched his own. "Do you-" She frowned, and began again. "Do you wonder what it would be like if I'd said yes?"

"Sometimes." Jonathan kept his eyes focused on the path ahead of him. "That's not to say that you weren't right to say no. But, yes, I wonder sometimes. Do you?"

"Sometimes," she agreed. "Sometimes I regret it." Jonathan looked at her in alarm, and she laughed. "Not because I _want_ to marry you!" He frowned at that. "Oh, Goddess, Jon. You know I'll always love you, just as you'll always love me. But we're far better off like this."

"We are." He smiled. "You scared me for a moment. Both Thayet and I checked without before going through with anything…"

"Yes, I remember." She smiled. "Anyway, might I finish?"

"Please."

"Thank you. Sometimes I wonder… if I'd said yes, and come back to Corus with you that day, could I have kept Thom from bringing back Roger? Without Roger, the plot to kill you probably would never have materialized, or would have been far smaller."

"I'm not sure anyone could have stopped him," said Jon.

"I could have stopped Delia from encouraging him," Alanna reminded the king. "That is what got him to do it, isn't it?"

Jonathan considered this, and then nodded. "Yes. But, remember. If you'd said yes, we wouldn't have the Jewel. You never would have gotten your adventure."

"And you'd never have met Thayet," she said with a wicked smile.

"And you never would have realized you really love George," Jon teased back.

"See? We're better off just like this," she said. "We'd make a terrible couple."

"A terrible _married_ couple. Things weren't so bad when we were together, were they?"

"No, they weren't. But we were always more like best friends than a real couple. I've seen the way you are with Thayet, Jon. You look at her like your father looked at your mother. We were never like that."

"Do I?" he asked quietly.

Alanna nodded. "You do. You love her better than you ever loved me."

"George is good for you," Jon said. "He won't let you pick fights with him. You need someone like that. And I've seen how he looks at you – I've seen it for a long time. I think I knew, even back then, that he was better for you than I was – I _am_."

They rode on in companionable silence, both feeling a lighter from the lifting of a weight they didn't know they carried. In some ways, neither had moved beyond that fight in the desert that threatened to ruin their friendship as well as their romance. When she'd come back to Corus, there had been too much to do to ever get real closure, and they'd had little time alone together since. Their thoughts drifted to their respected betrotheds, and their upcoming nuptials. Jonathan would have a big Court wedding, as was appropriate when a king married his queen. Alanna's wedding would be far smaller, and would happen at the Swoop. Only their closest friends were invited, primarily because Alanna hated social functions.

"How long do you think this quiet will last?" Alanna asked.

"Hm?" Jonathan hadn't been listening. She repeated herself. "What, the early morning quiet, or the relative peace?"

"The peace," she replied. "I _know_ when the early morning quiet ends. It normally wakes me up." The friends exchanged a smile.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "It would be nice if it lasted a long time, but I somehow doubt it. These are interesting times we live in, Lioness."

"They certainly are. I could use with a little less excitement."

"As could I. But things are bound to be exciting when we have a female Champion."

"And a thief turned respectable."

"And a king with the Dominion Jewel."

"Who's also the Voice."

"And an adventurous queen."

"Gods, what have we done?" Alanna laughed. "We're turning Tortall on its head."

"But we've got the right people defending it," Jon reminded her.

"It's true." They smiled at each other. "We should really be getting back."

"I'll race you."

Alanna grinned. "You're on."

* * *

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Maybe you got a different view, but I never really felt like we saw Alanna and Jon get real closure. I'll write weddings soon, I think. Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

**IT'S A REVOLUTION, THE TIME WILL COME FOR US TO FINALLY WIN, AND WE'LL SING HALLEUJAH, WE'LL SING HALLELUJAH**

The palace buzzed with anticipatory excitement over King Jonathan's wedding. In two days, Tortall would once again have a queen. Thayet was well liked among the nobles, save the conservative ones who chafed at the idea of change. Alanna felt for her friend, who truly tried to get the stuffy ones to approve of her. "They'll either come around or they won't," Alanna once told her. "If you live your life seeking they're approval, you'll only be disappointed." Thayet smiled at her – no one knew better than the Lioness how resistant those nobles could be. After her sex was revealed, the late king implemented yearly public tests for the pages to please those same nobles. Alanna disliked the practice, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Jonathan took dinner that evening with his closest friends and advisers. He sat at the head of the table, with Thayet at the other end. Alanna sat at his right hand, Gary at his left. She was happy to be eating with people who didn't look down on her for once – everyone at the table was either a friend or approved of her heartily. Before the meal started, she went over to speak to Duke Baird of Queenscove, the chief healer. "Hello, Alanna," he said with a smile. "It's been a while."

"It has." She momentarily took the seat beside him. "How are you? I heard your wife had another child."

"She did." He nodded. "A third son – Nealan. He's a handful."

Alanna laughed. "I'm sure. You look exhausted." She refrained from putting her hand on him and relieving some of his weariness. It was the first healing magic she had ever shown him.

Baird looked grateful at her restraint. "I am. Nothing tires like a newborn. Especially one as… spirited as Neal." He smiled. "Which isn't to say we don't love him. He'll grow up to be a great healer one day, if I read him right."

"I'm sure you do." Alanna smiled, and someone coughed. She looked up at her adoptive father.

"You seem to be in my seat, daughter," he said with a smile. Alanna rose and stepped aside. "Thank you. Where is George this evening?"

"On his way home from the Swoop," Alanna answered. "He had some things to attend to." Myles nodded, knowing better than to question what his second in command was up to. "He'll be back late this evening or tomorrow."

"Alanna," Jonathan called. She looked up and saw him motioning for her to sit down.

"Excuse me, I'm being beckoned." She put her hand on Baird's shoulder. "It was nice to talk to you again. I hope to see you more in the future, when things are less hectic."

"As do I," the man answered with a smile. Alanna and Myles simply exchanged a smile. She walked around Thayet's end of the table, squeezing the woman's hand as she passed. Neither saw the look of approval in Jonathan's blue eyes. Whether he admitted it or not, he sought Alanna's approval in some matters. That she liked Thayet made his job easier. He wasn't sure if he could handle having a queen who his closest friend disliked. Then again, he suspected Alanna of matchmaking. _For which I am grateful_, the man thought, looking between his Champion and his betrothed. Alanna slid into her seat. "I thought you hated social events," he commented. "Or, you did as a squire."

She made a face at him, knowing she had to watch her tongue, even around friends. "I hate balls and banquets," she reminded him. "Gatherings like this – between friends – I like."

"Hear, hear!" Raoul put in from his place on the other side of the table. The friends exchanged a grin. During her years as a squire, both she and Raoul had been known for their dislike of Court events.

Jonathan shook his head. "Why the two of you agreed to your posts mystifies me."

"We can't refuse you in all your kingliness," Alanna teased. "Just as no one could refuse you when you put on your princely airs."

Gary and Raoul laughed. "Even Ralon got put in his place," Gary said, grinning. Alanna saw the familiar impish glint in his eye. "And then Alanna beat the message into him."

She smiled triumphantly. Mention of Ralon of Malven – most recently known as Claw – did not upset her in the way mention of Alexander of Tirragen or Duke Roger did. She had known for a long time that Ralon was evil. As much as she wished to never see him again once he left the palace in disgrace, she felt no real remorse at his passing. "I would hardly say I beat it into him," she said.

"I would," Raoul said. "He wouldn't listen to me, but he sure listened to _you_!"

"Only imagine his shame when he learned little Alan was really little _Alanna_," Jon remarked, eyes dancing. "Reliving every fight he lost to you…" The old friends laughed.

"What's so funny?" Thayet asked, emerging from her conversation with Buri and Myles.

"Oh, we're reminiscing on our years in training," her soon to be husband replied. "I'll tell you all the stories later." The two exchanged a smile, and Alanna felt her heart sink. She wished George were there to look at _her_ like that.

* * *

After the meal, the older men (Myles, Baird, and Gary's father) left to let the younger friends talk alone. Raoul sat with Buri, Jonathan with Gary and his wife, and Thayet with Alanna. "Are you nervous?" Alanna asked frankly.

"About getting married?" Thayet asked. "Maybe a bit. It's what comes after that scares me more."

"Being queen?" Thayet nodded. "Why? You'll be a wonderful queen."

"That's what everyone keeps saying." Worry filled her hazel eyes. "But I'm still not sure I believe them." Alanna would have accused most women of fishing for compliments, but she knew that the pressures of running Tortall weighed heavily on Thayet's mind. Unlike Jonathan, she had not been brought up to rule. She expected to be married off by her warlord father, kept for the sole purpose of breeding children. Jonathan would not let her stand idle, and she feared she wouldn't know what to do.

"We all believe in you," Alanna told her with a kind smile. "And you know Jon. He's not going to force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with – unless it's your duty of course." They shared a smile. "But look at all the friends you have backing you up – few scholars in Tortall are more learned than Myles, Gary's brilliant, George is clever… not to mention Buri, Raoul, and I, who'll support you and Jon no matter what. And Jon loves you. If you ever have any doubts, you can turn to him. He won't think less of you."

"I know all that. But, somehow, I can't shake the feeling that I'm just not good enough. I've seen the way the nobles look at me."

"Some of them dislike you," Alanna agreed. "But that's life. And you're in good company – they don't like me either." She took her friend's hand. "But we'll just have to show them, won't we?"

"Yes." Thayet smiled broadly. "I suppose we will."

* * *

Alanna was writing a letter to Coram when a knock came on her door. "Come in!" she called. On the off chance it wasn't a friend, she had weapons within easy reach. The door closed. "One moment. Just let me finish-" She gasped as someone seized her from behind and kissed her neck. She spun in her chair, looking into George's dancing eyes. "George!" She glared at him, but there was no anger behind it. "I could've killed you!"

"No you couldn't've," he said. "Ye're fast, but I bet I'm faster with a blade." She considered this, but said nothing. "How was dinner? I'm sorry I missed it."

"It was fun," she said. "We spent a lot of time sharing memories. Buri and Thayet were entertained, and Duke Gareth learned some things about what really happened when we were training to be knights."

George laughed. "I'm sure! Good to know ye can still surprise people, lass." He kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How's the Swoop?" she wanted to know. "All prepared to get a baroness next week?"

"More than," he answered, kissing her again. "Wishes it could be sooner."

"Well, so do I." They smiled, kissing yet again. "No more." She pulled away. "I have to finish this letter."

"I'll wait." George sat on the bed. "I'm a patient one."

"I know," Alanna teased. "You're very good at waiting for me."

* * *

Thayet reclined back in her chair in Jonathan's study. "Are we going to have time like this once we're married?" she asked frankly, fixing her hazel eyes on his blue ones. "Time to just… _be_?"

"Of course we will," Jonathan answered quickly. "Well." He paused. "Sometimes, no. But, we'll make the time." He leaned forward and placed his hand on her leg. She met him in the middle, putting her hand on top of his. "_I'll_ make the time." They kissed. "Did you have a nice chat with Alanna?"

"Yes," she said. "She's a good friend to me. She understands some things better than Buri does."

Jon nodded. "I'm glad you two get along." He turned his hand over and laced his fingers through hers. "It makes my life less complicated." Thayet nodded in agreement – she couldn't imagine marrying Jonathan when the knight charged with defending him disliked his queen.

"Two days," she whispered, looking at him from under her lashes, rubbing his palm with her thumb. "How quickly the time has gone."

Jonathan brushed her black hair back behind her ear, gently kissing her the tip of her nose. "I know, my love." He slid his knee in between hers and they embraced. She closed her eyes and settled her head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being close to him, thanking every deity she could think of for bringing him to her.

* * *

_I really enjoyed writing this one. I've had a very Tammy-heavy day, finishing _First Test_ and starting in on _Page_. I've never written any Jon/Thayet fluffiness, so it felt strange for me. I tried to tap into my old fluff habits for it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you so much for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Things do not change; we change.**_  
Henry David Thoreau

The day had finally arrived. In a matter of hours, Thayet would marry Jonathan, thus becoming queen of Tortall. She had been up since the earliest hours of the morning, kept away from anyone attending to Jonathan all day. They would be married mid-afternoon, with festivities lasting all night long. She wasn't sure if she would make it that long, having spent most of the previous night tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Alanna appeared sometime around the middle of the morning, looking well rested. Thayet glared at her. "What?" the Champion asked, sitting herself in one of the chairs near the bride.

"You look like you slept," Thayet accused.

"I did." Alanna smiled wickedly. "Why, didn't you?"

"Barely." Thayet rolled her head, working the kinks from her neck. "Too many thoughts."

"I know the feeling. Tight muscle?" Alanna rubbed the muscles in her shoulders. Thayet closed her eyes and sighed. "Heavenly, isn't it? I'm so glad I learned it."

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice asked. The women turned to see Buri with a group of maids behind her.

"Not at all." Alanna sat back. "She has a tight muscle. She barely slept last night."

"Oh." Buri entered, shutting the door behind the maids who carried several boxes, and the cloth bag containing Thayet's wedding dress. "Do you need a nap before we get you all gussied up?"

"If I fall asleep, I'll never wake up," Thayet said, rubbing her eyes. From the corner of her eye, she saw purple fire around Alanna's fingers. "No, Alanna. No magic."

"I can take away some of the exhaustion," she offered. "It won't affect your judgment or your memory, only make you less tired. Works as well as a nap."

Thayet sighed. "Ask me in a few hours, all right? I keep hoping I'll wake up." Alanna nodded and the fire disappeared. Some people were wary of magic. She had once been one of those people, until not using it backfired on her one too many times.

"Sorry I'm late," Eleni of Olau said, quietly slipping into the room. She was to help Thayet prepare. "I had a hard time shutting Myles up." She winked at Alanna, who grinned. Once her adopted father got started, it could be hard to quiet him down. Eleni turned her kind eyes to Thayet. "You look tired, my dear. Are you all right?" She put a hand on the soon to be queen's shoulder.

"No magic!" Alanna and Buri exclaimed, making Eleni jump.

She glared at them. "I'm an old woman. Don't _scare_ me like that!" The women murmured apologies. "Are you sure?" Eleni asked, holding Thayet's eyes in the mirror. "It might do you some good."

Thayet smiled tiredly. "Not right now. But thank you. I may take you up on it in a few hours. How does Jon look?" Eleni shrugged, and Thayet flicked her eyes toward Alanna, who sighed.

"If I'm going to be running back and forth all day, there are going to be problems," she warned. "I don't want to be the errand girl."

"Just bring back how he looks. You and Buri can switch off."

"Lovely," the K'mir remarked dryly. "I so look forward to it."

Alanna wound her way through the corridors separating Thayet's room from Jonathan's. On their wedding day, they were kept as far apart as possible, which did not make this journey any easier. By the time she reached his room, she was frustrated, never a good thing in the Lioness. She knocked and entered without waiting for a reply – it wasn't as if she hadn't seen Jonathan before. The king looked up from a book. "Hello, Alanna," he greeted with a smile. "Lovely to see you on this fine morning."

She flicked her violet eyes around the room. "Where is everyone?"

Jonathan shrugged, closing the book and placing it on his desk. "I don't need to be attended to for a bit yet. I take it Thayet's getting ready now?" His smile broadened. "Perks of being a man, I suppose. No need to worry about face paint and hair and all those undergarments." He ran his eyes over her body, making her blush. "Are you getting ready at the last minute?"

"If I'm going to be running between her room and yours, I certainly can't be in a dress," she retorted. "I can move better in breeches. I'll get dressed in time, don't you worry."

"I would never worry about, Alanna," he teased, leaning back. "So why are you here?"

"Thayet sent me to check on you. She barely slept last night, and I think is hoping you look just as terrible."

"I can't imagine she looks _terrible._"

"Well. Her version of terrible is still beautiful, but she certainly doesn't look her radiant self."

Concern crossed his face. "Is she all right?"

"She's fine. Tired, that's all. She's worried about being queen, I think. She'll be just fine. Don't fret about her. It'll only make you look just as awful." He scowled at her and she smiled. "She won't let me take away her exhaustion."

"You should do it anyway," Jon said. "I don't want her to be so tired she falls over."

"I can hardly force magic on her, Jon. She said to ask again in a few hours. I expect she'll come to her senses. Maybe not _too_ much to her senses. She might run away."

"You're terrible."

Alanna shrugged. "I find my fun where I can. Are you really so unsure about her? She's madly in love with you, and you with her. It's almost a bit sickening, how in love you two are."

"When did you get back to being so cynical about love?" Jonathan asked, raising his dark eyebrows. "I thought you were love's champion now."

"I am." She smiled wistfully. "But I'm trying to be the old Alanna for you. Am I failing miserably?"

Jon laughed. "You haven't changed _that_ much, Alanna," he said, getting to his feet to stand in front of her. "You're still basically the same person. Sometimes, I want to call you 'Alan.'"

"That would be embarrassing," Alanna told him seriously. "Especially since you've known for five years. Six? I've forgotten."

"Something like that." He put his hands on her shoulders and held her eyes. "Don't change too much. Don't mince words with me. Ever."

Alanna looked offended. "Do you know me at _all_, Jon?"

He considered this. "Let me rephrase: when we're alone, or with friends, don't mince words. When we're in public…"

"I know." She grinned. "I'm to be on my _very_ best behavior."

"Better than. You know the rules."

She sighed. "I do. You remind me often enough. Now, may I return to your bride, my liege? I don't want her to think we've run off together." They laughed heartily. While they had once been romantically involved, they had agreed they were better as friends. Besides, he loved Thayet in a way he had never loved her, and Alanna and George had a relationship she and Jonathan could never have.

"Shall I expect to see you soon?" he asked, sitting down and opening his book again.

"Buri may come next. Unless you want to send George. He's better at moving quickly than I am, the rogue."

"I heard that." George stood in the doorway, having entered silently. Alanna jumped. "Was that a compliment?"

"Of course it was." She kissed him. "I love your roguish ways."

"That's my girl." He kissed her back. "Off ye go." With one last peck, Alanna was off. George shut the door behind him, looking at Jonathan. "Have a nice visit?"

"Yes." The king smiled. "You really have tamed her, haven't you?"

"I could never," the former King of Thieves protested. "If anything, she's tamed me."

* * *

"This is disgusting," Thayet said, slipping her feet into her earth-filled shoes. She made a face. "It's going to feel so strange when I walk."

"It's tradition," Eleni offered to comfort her. "All queens have done it for generations."

"I know, I know." Thayet sat on the edge of a chair, trying to take some of the weight off her feet. She easily swept the dress so it wouldn't wrinkle. "I suppose Jon is having the same discomfort."

"I'd imagine more," Alanna said with a smile. "He can be very prissy." The women laughed. "Besides, once you're up there, you'll hardly notice the dirt in your shoes."

"That's true." Thayet's hazel eyes looked dreamy. The other women exchanged a smile. Thayet sighed. "How long do we have?"

"Not long," Buri said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Thayet smiled. "Well." She glanced at Alanna. "You promise it will only make me less tired?"

"I promise. You can still go to bed at a normal time later. Even with the magic, you'll get tired later."

"All right." Thayet held out her hand, and purple fire pushed away her exhaustion. Her skin immediately brightened, and light filled her eyes. She instantly grew more beautiful, making all the other women in the room jealous.

"Jon isn't going to know what to do with himself," Alanna said softly, dropping Thayet's hand. "I can't wait to see his face."

Thayet grinned. "Me either."

Across the palace, Jonathan also sat, trying to ignore the feeling of earth in his shoes. "No one ever mentioned how uncomfortable this was," he muttered. George laughed, and Jonathan glared at him. "I suppose you're going to tell me you've had earth in your shoes dozens of times."

"I have. But so have ye. Ye'll forget all about it when ye see Thayet."

The king grinned. "That I will." He smoothed his closely cropped black beard (the experiment had gone over well – he rather liked how he looked with a beard). "Am I supposed to be nervous?"

"Don't ask me. I've never been married before."

Jonathan kept running his hands over his facial hair, considering. "I'm not. I feel as if I should be. But I'm not."

"Maybe that means yer sure."

"I hope so," he sighed. "I would hate to find out I made a mistake."

"Ye aren't." George placed a hand on the king's shoulder. "Ye and Thayet are good for each other. Even a blind man could see that."

Jonathan smiled up at his friend. "Thank you." He covered George's hand with his own. "The same goes for you and Alanna. In case you were wondering."

George grinned. "I wasn't. I've known that for a while now. But remind her for me, will ye? I worry she'll change her mind."

"Not our Alanna," Jonathan said with a smile. "She's stubborn until the end."

"Thayet is too. Ye'll have yer hands full with that one."

"Don't I know it." His eyes clouded. "I wouldn't have her any other way."

* * *

Tears pooled in Alanna's eyes as the Mithran priest placed a crown on Thayet's head. Jonathan smiled lovingly at his wife, releasing her hand to applaud with the rest of the Court. She beamed proudly, looking very at home under the glittering golden ring. As the applause died down, they rejoined hands and looked up expectantly at the priest and the priestess of the Goddess.

"Rise, Jonathan and Thayet of Tortall," the priestess said. They did. "You may kiss the bride." Jonathan grinned and kissed his wife. Alanna lost control then, and the tears streamed down her face. George saw and had to hold himself in place to keep from going and embracing her. Jonathan and Thayet walked down the aisle, George and Alanna following to hold their trains.

"Shh, lass," he whispered, barely moving his mouth. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it," she said hoarsely. "I don't know why."

"You're happy," George told her. "You're crying because you're happy."

"I never cry," Alanna countered feebly. "When did I turn into such a _girl_?"

George laughed softly. "Ye've always been a girl, lass. Look around." She did, and saw that tears glimmered in many an eye, even those of courtiers who disliked Thayet, and who disapproved of Jonathan's choice of advisers. She looked at George, whose eyes were ringed in red from tears. "Ye aren't alone." He smiled at her. "Ye'll never be alone."

"You're a romantic," she teased.

"One of us has to be."

* * *

Before the festivities began, Jonathan and Thayet's closest friends assembled to congratulate them: Alanna, George, Raoul, Gary, Cythera, Buri, Myles, and Eleni were all in attendance. Everyone slowly left, leaving Alanna and George with the newlyweds. They would walk out before the couple, but they were also the closest to the pair. "Congratulations, Thayet," Alanna said, embracing her friend warmly. "Or, should I say-" she curtsied deeply, "Your Majesty."

Thayet smiled. "I suppose I should get used to hearing that come from your mouth."

"Probably." They embraced again.

George and Jonathan embraced as well, although less warmly than the women. Some things just weren't appropriate, even in private. "You're next," Jonathan said. "In only a few weeks."

George smiled, slipping an arm around Alanna's waist. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, looking up at him with loving violet eyes. "The time can't pass fast enough." He kissed the top of her head and offered an arm to Thayet. "Come, Yer Majesty. Let's leave the King and his Champion for a moment." Thayet glanced back at the two with a gentle smile and allowed George to lead her away.

Jonathan and Alanna watched them go, still looking in that direction even after they were long gone from view. "Well," Alanna said, finally fixing her violet eyes on her friend. "How does it feel to be married?"

"It feels…" Jonathan smiled. "I can't think of a word. You'll see soon enough."

They stood there for a long moment, before he muttered a curse and stepped forward to wrap her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, hugging him close. For a moment, she inhaled his scent and allowed herself to remember the times that came before this, the times before they both loved other people. "I love you, Jon," she whispered.

"I love you too, Alanna." He kissed her forehead. "Don't forget that, all right? Not even when you hate me."

She laughed. "I could never hate you. I could dislike you, sure. I could dislike you a _lot_. But you're my king. And my best friend. I could never hate you."

"Because I'm your king or because I'm your best friend?"

"Both." She kissed him softly on the lips. "Congratulations on your wedding, Jonathan. Gods all bless." He squeezed her hands and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Come," he said, offering her his arm. "Let's not keep the Court waiting."

* * *

_I have notes from a question Tamora answered about how royal weddings work. The king and queen have earth in their shoes to remind them of their connection to the land, they both have long trains, and they have attendants. I didn't want to delve too deeply in to the ceremony itself because I'm rather lazy like that. I enjoyed writing this chapter, even if it took me most of the evening. I hope you enjoyed it as well. Thanks for reading! _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Change alone is eternal, perpetual, immortal.**_  
Arthur Schopenhauer

It was no mean feat, sneaking the king and queen out of Corus and back in again without anyone noticing, but there was no way Jonathan and Thayet would miss George and Alanna's wedding. The original date had to be moved, since it was somehow palace gossip. Two weeks later than originally planned, George, Alanna, Myles, Eleni, Raoul, Gary, Cythera, Buri, Thayet, Jonathan, Coram, Maude, and Rispah gathered at Pirate's Swoop. Alanna insisted the ceremony be small, and George never considered objecting. Fighting with her could be exhausting and, as he and Jonathan joked, he didn't want to scare her off. But the former Rogue knew full well there was no scaring her off now. Alanna loved him, and he loved her.

Thayet helped Alanna dress in her simple white gown. (She had wanted to wear breeches, but even Buri objected to that.) She wore her red hair down around her shoulders, since George insisted she allow it to grow. It was now long enough she could tie it back in a horsetail if need be. (Thankfully, it hadn't yet.) She drew the line at face paint; although she did wear amethyst ear bobs. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she twisted her betrothal ring around her finger. "I look wrong," she said. "I don't look like me."

"Nonsense." Thayet rested her chin on the shorter woman's shoulder. "You look beautiful."

"Exactly," the Lioness muttered. Her friends laughed. Alanna smiled. "Two years ago, if you'd told me I'd be standing here about to get married to George, I would've laughed so hard I fell over."

"Things change," Thayet said with a sweet smile. "Aren't you glad you changed your mind?"

"Very." Alanna grinned. "Aren't you glad you took my advice and stopping being silly about marrying Jon?"

Thayet groaned. "Are you _ever_ going to let me forget that?"

"Never."

* * *

George stood before a priestess of the Great Mother Goddess, awaiting the arrival of his bride. He looked dashing in all black, hazel eyes sparkling with the tears he would undoubtedly shed the moment she appeared. Their guests sat, talking idly. Jonathan sat nearest to the man. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly. George nodded and waved him off.

"Don't' mind me," he said with a smile and a wink. "I just get sappy at weddings."

The doors opened as Thayet arrived, scurrying over to her seat beside Jonathan. The king greeted her with a warm smile and took her hand. "Is she ready?" he whispered. Thayet nodded, squeezing his hand.

"Any minute now."

The doors opened again and everyone turned. There stood Alanna, looking soft and lovely in her white dress. A tear rolled down George's cheek, and Myles began to tear up. She walked slowly toward the altar, controlling each step. Her violet eyes never left George. When she was near enough, he pivoted to face the priestess. Alanna stood beside him.

"Do you, Alanna of Trebond and Olau, join us here of your own free will, to acknowledge before the Great Mother Goddess the bond that is shared between yourself and George of Pirate's Swoop?"

"Yes." Alanna's voice wavered as she choked back tears.

"Do you, George of Pirate's Swoop, join us here of your own free will, to acknowledge before the Great Mother Goddess the bond that is shared between yourself and Alanna of Trebond and Olau?"

"Yes." George's voice was tight, and Alanna saw he was teary already. The priestess motioned, and the couple faced each other, joining their left hands. They recited their prepared vows, short and to the point to keep the ceremony brief and to avoid tears where possible. Neither felt the need to declare their love publicly and loudly – the wedding was certainly enough for that. No one who knew the couple doubted the depths of their love for each other.

The priestess took their hands and a white ribbon. She recited as she wound, "Here before witnesses, and have sworn vows to each other. With this cord, I bind them to the vows that they have made. However this binding is not tied, so that neither is restricted by each other, and the binding is only enforced by both their wills."

George and Alanna recited together, "Heart to thee, soul to thee, body to thee, forever and always, so mote it be."

The other guests repeated, "So mote it be." Their hands were unbound and the rings slipped on. Just as the priestess was about to dismiss them, a shimmering figure appeared on the altar.

"My daughter," said a voice both beautiful and horrifying. Alanna's eyes widened.

"Mother," she murmured, dropping to her knees. Her guests and husband collapsed to the ground, shocked by the presence of a Great God.

The Goddess opened her arms. "My daughter, I have come to bless your marriage." She turned her eyes to George. "Rise, both of you." Alanna and George helped each other up. The Goddess rested her hands on their shoulders. The guests sat up slightly to watch, no one quite sure what to make of it. "My daughter, I told you once you must learn to love." Alanna colored at the memory. "And you have. I have come to bless your union with George of Pirate's Swoop. Your years together will be happy and healthy, and you will be blessed with children." Alanna colored even deeper, and George held back a smile. Even Jonathan and Thayet were amused. "Never forget love, Alanna." The Goddess forced Alanna to hold her eyes, and the rest of the room fell away. "You have room for both love and bravery in your heart. Never forget that."

"I won't," Alanna murmured. "Thank you, Mother."

"Farewell, my daughter." As quickly as she appeared, she vanished. The priestess could hardly stand she was so shaken.

George glanced at his new bride. "Well that was interestin'," he remarked, slipping back into his old accent. "Were ye expectin' that?"

"No." Alanna looked at their friends. "I would have warned you, otherwise."

"Did I know you hand the Goddess's Hand on you?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm not sure," Alanna admitted.

"It explains a lot," Raoul remarked. Alanna eyed him. "Not about your shield! Goddess, Alanna, you think I have a death wish?" She grinned. "I mean about Faithful and that ember, I suppose…" His voice drifted off.

"It fills in a few blanks," Thayet said diplomatically. "I'm sure we could have done without the fright, though."

"Eleni?" Myles asked, sounding concerned. His wife looked as shaken as the priestess. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she croaked, swallowing hard. She took a deep breath. "Yes." She smiled at her husband. "I'm just fine. Thank you, Myles."

"Can we finish the ceremony now?" George asked. "There is one last important step." He and Alanna faced the priestess, who slowly regained her composure.

"You are now married in the eyes of the Great Mother Goddess," she said with a smile. "Go in peace and happiness. You may kiss the bride."

"Gladly." George wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply, bending her backwards. Alanna grinned as their friends clapped. They emerged from their kiss. "How do you feel, lass?" he asked, taking her hand.

Alanna smiled up at him. "Wonderful. What about you? Regretting what you've gotten yourself into?"

"Never for a second." He kissed the side of her head. "Don't you ever think that."

* * *

Thayet and Jonathan had to return to the palace the following day with Myles, Eleni, Cythera, and Gary. Coram, Rispah, Raoul, and Buri would stay to visit a few days, and Maude would move in. Everyone stood in the courtyard to send them off.

"Perhaps we'll stay longer next time," Thayet said with a smile. "This was too short." She embraced her friends. "Congratulations, you too. I'd say 'Goddess bless', but..." They laughed.

More congratulations were exchanged until, once again, Alanna and Jonathan were left standing across from each other, with everyone else standing a ways off. "How does this keep happening to us?" Alanna asked quietly. "You'd think they expected us to be sappy or something."

Jonathan laughed and embraced her. "Come back soon," he told her. "I don't want all that power going to my head."

"I can burst your ego," Alanna assured him. "Size is no obstacle."

"I don't doubt it." He kissed her forehead. "It seems silly to say, but, Goddess bless, Alanna. Congratulations."

"Thank you." She curtsied. "Your Majesty."

"Pert," Jonathan retorted with a grin. "You'll return soon?"

"Of course." The glimmer in her eye gave her away. "Well. As soon as you absolutely require me to be."

"That's what I thought." Jonathan stepped away. "You make sure to bring her back in one piece, all right, George?"

"I will." George's arm snaked around her waist. "As long as you don't get her killed."

Jonathan laughed, swinging himself into Darkness's saddle. "I have no intention of doing so. We'll see you all soon."

"Yes," chorused the group, which included two of the most Court-adverse knights in the Realm.

"I think our idea of soon as yours are very different," Thayet said with a smile. "We should be going, Jon."

"Yes." He smiled at her. "We should be." The group waved as they rode off. Alanna knew a group of the King's Own awaited them just outside the Swoop – right where the Swoop guards could no longer see them clearly. No one could know the king and queen had left until they were on their way home – nearly there, hopefully. Jonathan had been advised against leaving, even by Alanna, but insisted he would not miss their wedding, and that was final. It was impossible to argue with the king, not that it would ever stop Alanna from trying.

Raoul sighed and stretched. "I'm going back to bed," he announced. "I was kept up too late and awoken too early."

"I'll take the blame for the former," George said. "Shall we blame the second on Jon?"

"Yes." Raoul grinned. "We shall. Since he isn't here to defend himself."

Alanna laughed. "I'd like a ride," she said. "George?"

"I could use some fresh air," he admitted. "Buri?"

"I'll leave you two alone," she said with a smile. "I'd like some more sleep myself. I expect I'll be beckoned back before any of you are. Thayet has some big plans she needs me for."

"That sounds dangerous," Raoul commented. "'Big plans" are rarely good."

"I know." Buri sighed. "But she's queen. I couldn't refuse her when she was a princess. It's even harder now."

"Wish you'd stayed behind?" Alanna teased.

The K'mir raised her eyebrows. "And miss all the interesting things that go on _here_? Not a chance."

* * *

_According to a Tammy interview I read, marriages before the Goddess – such as George and Alanna's – are done in the Wiccan style. A Google searched revealed that's handfasting, so I found a source and used that for their wedding. My cousin was married this weekend, so I felt like writing a wedding. It's not my best chapter, but I thought it was pretty good in parts. Thanks for reading!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Always remember that the future comes one day at a time.**_  
Dean Acheson

Several weeks later, Jonathan called his first council meeting. Having once sat on his father's council, he felt no inclination toward holding such meetings, but Gary suggested (rather strongly) he do so anyway. He spent a few minutes pouting before he quickly remembered he was the twenty-three-year-old king of Tortall, not the three year old prince, and this was a kingly duty, not a forbidden toy or trip. Then he was just embarrassed.

As expected, Alanna and Raoul were both late. Some of the stuffier nobles glared at them, but neither seemed to notice – Raoul because such things rolled off his shoulders, Alanna because she was used to such things. "Thank you for joining us," Jonathan commented dryly, looking between his two friends, the words _I'll talk to you later_ clear in his blue eyes. Alanna started to open her mouth, but Gary flicked his eyes at her. Now would not be the time for a clever retort, even though she had the perfect line in her mind. Damn.

"Thanks to _everyone_ for coming today," Jonathan said, turning his attention to the room filled with friends and reluctant conservatives. "I apologize if this does not run as smoothly as previous meetings." He glanced at Gary. "Sir Gareth, I believe you have the topics for today's meeting?"

"I do, Your Majesty." Gary produced a sheet of paper with several lines on it. Alanna tried not to groan. She didn't agree to this position to be kept in meetings! Gary passed the page to Jonathan, who glanced down at it and nodded.

"First." He folded his hands on the table in front of him, looking carefully around the room. "My mother had little to do with the day to day affairs of Tortall. That was the arrangement she and my father came to, and I respect it. However, I wish for Thayet to be just as involved as I am." Alanna cautiously looked at some of the stuffier nobles, who shifted slightly. She thought she knew what Jonathan was about to ask, and she liked the idea. "I wish for her to sit in on these council meetings when her schedule permits." He let the sentence sit for a moment before glancing around. "Please, share your thoughts." Alanna sat back in her chair, biting down gently on her lip. She knew this could get mean.

"When would this start, Your Majesty?" one noble Alanna could not see asked.

"As soon as possible," Jonathan answered. "She has her own matters to attend to, but would come whenever possible. I plan on keeping her informed on what happens when she is not here." Alanna glanced around, trying to gauge reactions. No one seemed _opposed_ to the idea, but several didn't seem particularly comfortable with it, either. She glanced at Jonathan, noting the soft crease in his eyebrows. He clearly wasn't sure how to read the nobles.

"I think it sounds like a good idea," she said carefully. All eyes turned to her, making her squirm. She never liked being the center of attention. "It seems logical, to have both the king and queen up to date on what is happening, in case one should be away when a decision needs to be made." Jonathan shot her a grateful look; she released the breath she did not know she held. Being civil was harder than she thought.

"Is anyone opposed?" Jonathan asked, glancing around. His question was met with silence. "I think I'll take that as a no." He glanced at Gary, who nodded and wrote something down on the page. "Next topic…"

And so it went, one topic after another. Most did not concern Alanna, so she sat there, practicing her best etiquette, as many of her old instructors sat at the table. Gary gave her apologetic looks, but she simply shrugged at him. Such meetings were part of the job she accepted. She hoped to go off soon. Besides, she was enjoying watching Raoul try to nap without getting caught.

"Now." Jonathan looked down at the paper, then back around the table. "As many of you may have already guessed, Her Majesty and I have some… changes in mind." He glanced meaningfully at Alanna, the first female Champion. "We have several ideas, some more revolutionary than others." Alanna watched the stuffier nobles shift, and Raoul opened a black eye. He wanted to hear this.

"Too many changes too soon could be detrimental," Duke Gareth remarked. Alanna knew he was progressively minded, but cautious.

"I am aware, thank you, Uncle," Jonathan said with a smile. "Which is why I thought we would begin with the easiest." He looked at Alanna. "Her Majesty and I would like to reinstate the rule that women may try for their shields." His Champion straightened proudly. She certainly proved they could survive the training.

"It is not unprecedented," Myles – the scholar – put in before anyone could object. "We had lady knights in the past, and they got on just fine."

"Perhaps Lady Alanna should not be here for this discussion," Lord Wyldon of Cavall mused. Alanna looked at him with fiery violet eyes. He shrugged calmly. "I mean no offense. Simply that you are clearly biased on the matter –"

"What's wrong with allowing women to become knights?" she wanted to know, looking around the table at every possible naysayer. "I'll—"

"Lady Alanna." Jonathan's sharp voice cut her off. She looked at him. "Control your temper." She bit her lip and sat back, looking to her friends for help. "Are there steps that need to be taken before such a reform can be instated?" The king looked to Duke Gareth, still training master.

"Some. We will have to make accommodations."

"Having the option doesn't mean anyone will jump on the chance immediately," Gary reminded the group. "We could have a few years before any girl even _wants_ to try."

"We should be prepared," his father said. "We may have another Lioness waiting already." He smiled at Alanna, who returned it. She knew he was proud of her. "I have no problem with such a decree, your majesty, but I advise waiting a few years."

Jonathan nodded. "We need not decide now." He glanced at Alanna to be sure she kept her mouth shut. "But it is a priority of mine."

* * *

After the meeting ended, Alanna waited to talk to Jonathan. He sat back in his chair with a sigh. "Oh, my head hurts." He rubbed his temples.

"Manners do that to you." She grinned. "What some help?" Violet fire appeared around her fingertips.

Jonathan nodded, leaning his head back. "Please." Alanna walked over, pressing cool fingers to his temples, sending violet fire in to clear the pain. He sighed. "Thank you."

"It's a useful trick, isn't it?" She returned to her seat. "Why aren't you pressing the decree?"

"To allow more Lionesses?" he said with a smile. "Because I want to allow you your glory years before challenging your heroic name."

"Jonathan." Not even a smile.

"These things take time." He put his hand over hers. "I have made it a priority. But even with the ballads being sung about you, and all your great deeds, people need time to accept you. Today, all I wanted was to get them thinking. I'm hoping to get support for some other reforms first, and then push this. But I need Uncle Gareth on my side, and he seems to think time is best."

"I hate _waiting_," she grumbled. "There could be a girl at the convent right now, wishing she could try for her shield instead. I don't want her to have to wait."

"There could be ladies in the palace now who wish they had your courage," he reminded her. "Thayet and I will work on it, Alanna. You have my word. Just be patient."

She smiled. "I'm not very good at that."

"I know." He kissed her hand. "But you're never too old to learn."

* * *

_Trying to get back into the voices of these characters… again. There is so much development in the Alanna/Jonathan relationship I want to explore… Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
